Tactical Bombers
Overview Tactical bombers are air units primarily used for bombing enemy ground units. They become more important as the game progresses, since many good players rely heavily on air power with upgraded units. A good strategist should be able to deal serious damage to enemy front line units with Tacs, reducing the needed strength of attacking land troops.Since Tactical bombers are weak against anti-air units and Interceptors, they are almost always escorted by Interceptors on bombing missions. Strategies Blitzkrieg Blitzkrieg tactics consist of opening a breach in the enemy's line, and exploiting the gap by putting many troops through it, taking the undefended land and reaching into the heart of the enemy's country. To make the land troops's job easier, you can use tactical bombers to weaken enemy frontline units, helping your units punch a hole through their lines. Front line The Front line Strategy is where you form a wall of units, preferably with armor, to not only prevent enemy breakthroughs, but to keep the front line well guarded to prevent being outflanked during assaults. Tactical bombers are excellent for providing cover when part of the front is advancing, making it easier to prevent being outflanked. They can also be used for attacking enemy forces you have had to bypass due to their strength. Other Uses Tactical bombers are good against most land units, so use them to weaken oncoming enemy armies and to help your troops defeat other units. Tactical bombers are also excellent at attacking troops convoys at sea, either moving or disembarking. If unescorted, these troop convoys will be sunk quite easily and making the tactical bombers even more versatile. If the convoys are escorted however, they are practically immune to Tactical Bombers. In the case of enemy fleets or escorted troop convoys, use Naval Bombers instead. Air units are fully effective with up to 5 units of each kind per air wing. Beyond 5, additional units are only 25% effective due to State Based Damage Efficiency. It is wise to split a 10 unit (ex. 5 tacs) stack into two 5 unit air wings. Fighter Escort Due to Tactical Bombers being weak vs fighters its advised to escort your bombers with Fighters to help assist against enemy fighters. Tactical Bomber Attributes Unit strength Terrain Properties Unit Speed Requirements for Tactical Bombers Buildings To be able to produce a tactical bombers in one of your provinces, you need the following buildings: * Industrial Complex (found in some of your core provinces) * Air Base Level 2 (needs to be built) Research * To be able to produce tactical bombers, you need to have 'Tactical Bomber Level 1' researched. * Researching level 1 Tactical Bomber costs on the world map 6,000 Goods, 5,250 Rare Materials and 7,500 of Money with each level after costing the same. * On all other maps it costs 4,000 Goods, 3,500 Rare Materials and 5,000 Money for level 1 and with each level after costing the same * Tactical Bomber level 1 research is available from day 1. The time taken to research level 1 Tactical Bomber is 2 days and 6 hours on world map and 1 day and 6 hours on all others. * There are 6 levels of Tactical Bombers unlocking on day 1, 8, 16, 24, 32 and 40 on all maps but the world map. On the world map each level of Tactical Bombers unlock on day 1, 12, 24, 36, 48 and 60. Production * Tactical Bombers cost 1,750 Goods, 400 manpower, 1000 iron, 1,250 oil and 7,000 cash to produce, require the buildings mentioned above. * Takes 1 day and 6 hours to produce (without any modifiers). * Each unit has an upkeep of 60 food and 100 oil. Gallery Tactical Bomber German.png|An Axis faction Tactical Bomber Category:Units Category:Air Units